


Sugar Sweet

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton’s run out of ingredients for his cookies. Luckily, Roman has something even sweeter in mind.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 5





	Sugar Sweet

Patton pouted and crossed his arms, eyes scanning the contents of the cupboard again. He  _ knew _ he was forgetting something last time he went grocery shopping. They were completely out of flour! And chocolate chips!  _ And _ brown sugar!

How was Patton supposed to bake his world-famous chocolate chip cookies, now?

Roman’s arms rained around his midsection, pulling Patton against his chest. Patton stubbornly kept the frown on his face, but leaned back into Roman’s warmth nonetheless.

“What’s the issue, Pumpkin Pat?” Roman asked, giving Patton a brief squeeze.

“I can’t make cookies. I don’t have what I need.”

Roman hummed, tone growing a little lilting at the tail end of it. Patton gasped, suddenly realizing  _ exactly _ what Roman’s plan was.

“Ro—“

“You know,” Roman purred in his ear, and Patton squealed at the sensation.

“Ro, no—!”

“I know something sweeter than cookies.”

Luckily, Roman didn’t keep him in suspense any longer. Patton burst into high-pitched giggles as Roman vibrated his fingers into his sides. He squirmed left and right, but Roman’s arms stayed tight around him.

“Your laughter is sweeter than any cookies imaginable,” Roman said, chuckling into Patton’s neck.

Patton suspected he wouldn’t get free for a while to come, not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
